The Barrier Kingdom
North of Urth lies i country where the cold wind blow and snow hinders travel. Here in these parts of the world, wolfs lurk in the shadows and dark creatures haunt in the big pine forrests. In the distance the sound of battle drums errupts the silence, every the fake silence, is but a moment before bitterness and chaos breaks out. In the big halls in Meladran politics tears the fragile land apart. This land is The barrier Kingdom ---- Capital: Meladran Religion: Haargroth, Ancestors (in these parts people pray to ancestors with or without powers to grant them. People taker much pride in having important folk in their tribe) Races: Humans 70%, Dragonborn 15%, Halflings 10%, Others 5%. Language: Northen Culture: The Barrier Kingdom is devided into 3 kingships with each lord seated in, Inovas, Morlan og Tulian. In the middle of it all is Meladran. Here is the counsel that officially, but truth be told everybody takes cares of themselves, Eventhough the kingdom is under one banner, all the old grudges still sounds throught the halls in Meladran. The tribes still fight amoungs themselves, the only thing they can agree upon is their hatred for Urth. Most of the real fighting between the tribes have been lowered, they can't afford to lose all their warrior, since Urth declared war and the orc forces started pressing so hard against their borders. Inovas, the religious part of the kingdom, prays more then the rest, their saint Haargroth have so many followers that people begin to question how much power he truly posses. Harrgroth or the Fury of the north was born in Inovas when they where still slaves o the Urth empire. He was the champion who help free the Barrier Kingdom from the crushing hands of Urth. He was a master of arms and his batte prowness was beyoung any man who has ever lived in the Kingdom. If there was a war Harrgroth would be there. In th front with his men charging with the fury of a 100 men. In Inovas the folks live in smaller families many of their small settelments is centred around a sacred place of some religous building. They are the knowledge of the barrier kingdoms, having Morlan is different, the people there rarely settle, the nomadic tribes are the best hunters in the Barrier kingdom, due to the harsh nature and the many blizzards that are there they don't have many permanent settlements. The hard weather makes is hard to find water and food, so the tribes moves from on part to an other. They are part of the land where peace is the most present. Everybody wants to survive, and they know the value of good friends. Tulian, the most southen part of the Barrier Kingdoms or the barrier plains as some call the place. This is the border line to Urth. Here the is biggest army in Kingdom.Since the attacks from Urth started again the army grows bigger by the day. The barrier kingdoms are not going back into slavery again. But here on the plains are the horse lords. The best horses of the barrier kingdom comes from this place, they are raised and trained for war, and few horses are as good as these in war. Here in Tulian they also train war dogs, a breed known as a Barrier, strong in build and a mind build for war. These dogs are feared by the Urthen army. The Barrier folk build their houses on top of hill. they many build in wood which they sometimes fortify with metal or stone depending on location and use. They decorate their buildings with dragons, horses boars and other animals. Each year the tribes meet on the field around Meladran, here they fight in the kingdom trial. A big tournament where warrior athleets and all sorts of eating contest are held. All in the honor of the fallen, who died in the last fight that freed the barrier kingdoms so long ago. During these games there is no war between the tribes. If a tribe should attack their whole line would be dishornored infron of all the other tribe, something that will never happen Historie: ''' '''Many centuries ago The barrier Kingdoms where under the control of Urth. They where slaves to these cruel masters. The people wasn’t proud of it they wanted free, but the forces of Urth where to big. But a blessing came to the stout people. A little boy called Harrgroth was borne in the city of Inovas. He grew up to be a mighty sword fighter. His uthen lord was among the cruelest there was at that time. Harrgroths anger couldn’t be settled unless he had the lords head on a plate. Lucky for him the war against Nightfall had a big part to play near Inovas. There where armor and arms for all the warriors of the tribes. One night they attacked under one banner. Harrgroth lead the charge. They overran Inovas in a matter of a night and slew ALL the uthen people. But it wasn’t enough for the mighty warrior he wanted his land free. He began a campaign that lasted 10 years where we slowly freed. What we today know as The Barrier Kingdom. In the years after their freedom the tribes started to fight over the land, the horse riders took the south, the proud followers of Harrgroth went north toward Inovas and lastly the nomads went north east to the big city of Morlan. They land was divided in 3. It was named The brethren Stats. Even divided Urth couldn’t conquer it back especially considering their increased effort to get Nightfall under their reign. As the years past the slaves grew strong, but dispute didn’t seem leave the small stats. As the cataclysm came Urth started their new campaign against The Brethrens Stats. They again succeeded to unite under one banner, now after a 100 years it seems they really are under one banner. The Barrier Kingdom was borne. '''Meladran: '''This is the center of The Barrier Kingdom. The city is fairly new but it grand halls and big squares doesn't tell. The culture of the Barrier Kingdom is defined in this city. All houses are made of wood decorated with pictures that tells stories about the wars and victories of the kingdom. The roofs are covered by by dragons, wolfs, boars and other animals carved out of the wood, and each tribehouse tries to out do themselves to impress the others. In the center of the city lies the grand langhall Harrgroths sanctuary here the cheiftans discusse the current situation of the country. The council consist of 3 members. The most powerfull tribes from each part of the world, they represent Tulian, Morlan and Inovas. The power is growing in Meladran, now only time can tell if it will have a impact. '''The situation right now: '''The war against Urth is taking up all resources and able men to fight against them. They won't settle for northing but victory. They will never be enslaved again. All while the war is going on they still fight in the big halls in Meladran.